


how the light inside the temple mocks me

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 1.0 Spoilers, Gen, Humor, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Theseus' match has an unexpected guest in attendance.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 317





	how the light inside the temple mocks me

The stadium has seats on the tallest pillar reserved for the rulers of the Underworld… in theory. In practice, Lord Hades has neither time nor inclination to watch the competitions in Elysium, and the seats are given to whichever shades pay the most obol for the privilege.

When Lady Persephone arrives one day or night, the shades that were already sitting there scramble to clear the space. She acknowledges them with a nod and a smile before taking her rightful place.

Theseus stands straighter and taller, if it were at all possible. “My Queen, it is an honor and a privilege to dedicate our upcoming victory to you!”

She doesn’t answer him, which is as expected. The Queen need not deign to speak to a mere shade, even if he is the Champion of Elysium. Merely having her gaze upon him will be enough.

The challenger enters, and before Theseus can taunt him about how his crushing defeat will be witnessed by the queen herself-

“Zagreus, honey! I’m rooting for you!” Persephone’s voice is bright and clear.

While Theseus’ jaw hangs open, the challenger flushes red for a moment before he waves - _waves_ \- to Persephone. “Thank you, Mother!”

It is only because he is still in shock that Theseus loses that battle, and not due to any skill on Zagreus’ part.

* * *

After his body reforms, Theseus stares ahead of him in silence for a few moments.

“It is not like you to be quiet after a match, win or lose,” says Asterius, who has been perfectly calm throughout this entire ordeal.

“You mean to tell me,” Theseus begins, slowly, “that the foul demon whom we have been facing all this time… is not a demon, but a god, the prince of the Underworld?”

“Yes.”

“And the gods bestow upon him their aid not because they are testing my strength and resolve, but because he is their blood kin, and in their favor?”

“Yes.”

“And when the best of Elysium bore witness to my calling the prince a knave, a malignant fiend, and so on and so forth…”

Asterius snorts. “All of the Underworld realized who he was except you.”

Theseus covers his face in his hands. “I am shamed… I shall never be able to again entreat Olympus for aid, or raise my head before the King and Queen…”

“I already told you he was a prince,” Asterius replies. “Next time it would behoove you to listen to me.”

Theseus groans. “I am suffering an unspeakable humiliation, and my dearest friend and partner _jests_ with me. ‘Behoove you’. Have mercy.”


End file.
